


NSFW Hakuoki HCs

by wynterelle



Category: Hakuouki
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Headcanon, Oral Sex, Smut, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:55:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 11,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25783237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wynterelle/pseuds/wynterelle
Summary: Variety of x Reader HCs (point-form). Varying degrees of NSFWness vs light silliness.
Relationships: Harada Sanosuke (Hakuouki)/Reader, Hijikata Toshizou (Hakuouki)/Reader, Iba Hachiro (Hakuouki)/Reader, Kazama Chikage/Reader, Nagakura Shinpachi (Hakuouki)/Reader, Okita Souji (Hakuouki)/Reader, Saitou Hajime (Hakuouki)/Reader, Souma Kazue (Hakuouki)/Reader, Toudou Heisuke (Hakuouki)/Reader, Yamanami "Sannan" Keisuke/Reader, Yamazaki Susumu (Hakuouki)/Reader
Comments: 43
Kudos: 130





	1. Asking to sleep next to them after a nightmare / waking up with a problem

**Author's Note:**

> Backed up from Tumblr thirstyotomehcs

**Part 1 - Asking to sleep next to the guys after a particularly bad nightmare**

**_Intro_**

  * You’d seen some terrible things while in Kyoto, but this week had been particularly horrifying
  * You awoke from an awful nightmare in a state of total panic
  * Too terrified to stay in the darkness of your room, you rushed to the common room, curled into the corner and cried
  * You’re still beyond distressed when he finds you - the one person you’ve grown especially close to, the one person you trust and value above all others
  * Still in tears, you stumble though your words
  * It’s a sign of how scared you are that you don’t feel at all embarrassed to ask him, wide-eyed, if you can sleep next to him tonight.



**_His reaction is…_ **

**Hijikata:**

  * What the fuck
  * No
  * He’s had enough headaches for one day
  * But you’re still trembling as he turns to leave
  * Well? Are you coming or not?



**Okita:**

  * Hmm? Did someone other than him make you cry?
  * Just out of curiosity, who was it? ~~so he can end them~~
  * A nightmare? That’s rough
  * You see that cat-like grin when you make your request, but it’s gone once he realizes how distressed you truly are
  * Yeah, no problem. But you’d better not steal the blankets



**Saito:**

  * He stares at you, processing your request
  * The silence stretches on long enough to become uncomfortable
  * You’re about to tell him never mind when he just says “yes”, turns around, and walks out of the room
  * You’re pretty sure you’re supposed to follow him, so you do



**Heisuke:**

  * Uh, sure? If you want?
  * His room is a bit of a mess though. Don’t judge, ok?



**Harada:**

  * Of course, whatever you need
  * He puts a hand on your head, warm and comforting, and draws you into a hug
  * Can you walk? If not, he’ll carry you



**Nagakura:**

  * Puts a hand on your head and messes up your hair
  * That bad of a nightmare, huh? Sure, you can sleep beside him



**Souma:**

  * Yes, of course
  * His face is the picture of seriousness
  * But his voice breaks



**Yamazaki:**

  * He shifts a little at your request
  * Will that really help? Are you sure you wouldn’t want some medicine to help you sleep instead? It would probably be more effective
  * But alright, if that’s what you’d prefer



**Sanan:**

  * Completely unfazed by your request
  * If that will help you, he sees no problem with it



**Ignore the intro for these two…**

**Iba:**

  * Before you can even get your words out, he’s the one who suggests it
  * Do you need a snack or some tea to help calm you down before you sleep?
  * Are you warm enough? Do you need to stop by your room first to get anything?
  * He gives you his arm to lean on as you walk to his room



**Kazama:**

  * His mocking smile makes you instantly regret asking
  * Your face is fire as he informs you he always knew you would beg to share his futon someday
  * Surprisingly gentle as he puts an arm around you and leads you to his room



**Part 2 - How they would react waking up beside you the next morning with a boner**

**_Intro_ **

  * You wake up, snuggled safe and warm in his arms, your nightmares only distant memories
  * Still half asleep, you curl yourself in closer against him and freeze
  * There’s _something_ poking against you, and you’re pretty sure you know what it is…



**_His reaction is…_**

**Hijikata:**

  * What? Don’t make a big deal out of it.
  * Isn’t it time you went back to your room anyway?



**Okita:**

  * He’s a little embarrassed, so he makes it his mission to make _you_ embarrassed
  * What? You think you felt something? Why were you pressing yourself up against him like that anyway?
  * Is this why you wanted to sleep next to him after all? Was the nightmare just a front?
  * He wouldn’t have taken you for that kind of girl. Should he feel unsafe?
  * He won’t stop until you leave back to your own room, completely red-faced
  * Stays in bed afterwards, sulking



**Saito:**

  * Immediately puts as much space between the two of you as possible
  * His face is so red, how does his body have enough blood for two places at once?
  * He can’t get up to leave, because you’ll definitely notice it, so he just stays frozen and hopes you somehow didn’t feel it after all
  * He’s still silently dying internally even as you roll over and drift back to sleep
  * Can’t look you in the eyes for days after without blushing up to his ears



**Heisuke:**

  * Holy shit, there’s a girl in his bed!
  * What, this? I-It happens sometimes. Doesn’t mean he’s thinking anything weird.
  * Nervous laughter
  * But… uh… would it be so wrong if he was?
  * (One of the few cases where you might actually get some)



**Harada:**

  * Gives you some space but is otherwise unconcerned by his reaction
  * He’ll hold you some more if you don’t mind feeling him against you
  * Open to providing further forms of comfort if you throw him the right signals



**Nagakura:**

  * Yeaaahhh, sorry…
  * He can’t help it, ok?
  * …
  * Unless maybe you’re into it? Just checking!



**Souma:**

  * It’s a crisis of infinite proportions
  * His life is over
  * You put your trust in him and he was found wanting
  * Nothing you say can convince him otherwise
  * He will spend the entire day atoning for the perceived affront



**Yamazaki:**

  * It’s a perfectly normal physical reaction
  * It doesn’t mean anything
  * His words would be more convincing if he weren’t blushing red, unable to meet your eyes



**Sanan:**

  * Perfectly calm and composed
  * Makes sure you’re feeling better and unceremoniously sends you back to your room



**Iba:**

  * Good morning, how are you feeling today? You should still take it easy. Feel free to stay in bed as long as you like. Can he get you anything?
  * By the time he’s done raining polite care and comfort onto you, you’re certain you just imagined the earlier incident



**Kazama:**

  * There’s that thin smile you love/hate
  * So? What did you expect when you asked to share his futon?
  * He invites you to either ignore it and leave, or get to work perpetuating the demon race




	2. Coming home drunk / the Shinsengumi’s drunken attempts to booty call their girlfriend

**Intro:**

  * The guys had gone out drinking all night, leaving you to your own devices
  * It’s late when you hear them noisily return, a few of them singing offkey. From the bawdy lyrics it sounds like the conversations of the evening had taken a very lewd turn at some point
  * You smile to yourself and hope that one of the men in particular won’t be too worse for wear the next morning
  * You’re used to sharing a bed with him by this point and miss his warmth, his touch, but know he probably needs to sleep things off in his own room tonight
  * You’ve just tucked yourself into your futon when you hear a tap at your door
  * Your heart leaps as you hear the voice of the one person you’d just been thinking about
  * You slide open the door to find…



**Hijikata:**

  * He stumbles into your room completely sauced
  * Composes an impromptu haiku for you, but has to count out the syllables on his fingers (he still gets it wrong)
  * Starts to kiss you but proceeds to pass out in the middle of your futon
  * It takes all your strength to roll him over so you have enough space to sleep
  * You now understand why he doesn’t drink
  * Wakes up irritable and hung-over
  * Pretends he doesn’t recall the night before, but gives you his most demon commander-worthy glare when you ask if he’s heard a certain haiku…



**Okita:**

  * Is a maudlin drunk
  * Rubs his face against you like a cat, saying this means he has claimed you as his own and now you can never leave him
  * Not actually interested in getting busy, just wants to rest his head against your chest and have you play with his hair as he goes to sleep
  * The next day, whines constantly about how awful he feels. Will only shut up about it if you bring him breakfast.



**Saito:**

  * All the sake has thrown his usual reserve out the window
  * Wastes no time in kissing you deeply and pushing you back onto your futon
  * Eats you out as passionately as he’s always wanted to but has been too embarrassed to actually do
  * Fucks you so hard and so right that even though you’re still sensitive from him going down on you, you can’t help but come a second time
  * Falls asleep right after he finishes, holding you so tightly you have no choice but to accept that this is how you’ll be sleeping tonight
  * Wakes up the next morning momentarily confused as to why he’s not in his own room
  * Seeing you beside him brings the hazy memories of the night before rushing back
  * His face goes crimson and he immediately stumbles over an apology
  * Despite your reassurances that you _loved it_ and he’s welcome to do you like that anytime - drunk or not - he still feels ashamed for letting his control slip so badly



**Heisuke:**

  * Is all smiles the instant he sees you
  * Gives you lots of enthusiastic kisses as he disjointedly recounts the evening and insists you have to join them next time
  * Wants a blowjob but tries to be lowkey about it
  * Is too drunk though and after several minutes of making out ends up just blurting it out
  * You oblige him and he’s over the moon, making lots of appreciative noises all throughout
  * Tries to reciprocate after but he’s had so much to drink he can’t focus his hands or mouth properly on you
  * You eventually just pull him away and tell him to go to sleep
  * Is a bit chagrined the next morning to think of his performance and promises to make it up to you that night
  * (He’s true to his word)



**Harada:**

  * Someone (you have a good guess who) has scrawled dirty words and pictures in ink across his chest, but he either doesn’t know or doesn’t care
  * It does make it a little hard to keep a straight face as he tells you how much he loves you and how coming home to you is the only thing he could ever need
  * But how can you resist those heavy-lidded eyes and that sensual smile?
  * Gives it to you slow and deep, drinking in your moans with his kisses
  * Is clearly hung-over the next day, but tries to be good-natured about it, knowing he brought it on himself



**Nagakura:**

  * Lifts you up in a hug so tight it squeezes the breath out of you
  * Loudly announces that he’s been thinking of you all night and you’d better not have plans for tomorrow cause he’s going to do you so hard you won’t be able to walk
  * You try to shush him but it’s too late - you’re certain the entire compound heard him
  * Gives it to you doggy style, rougher than usual
  * Despite how plastered he is, still makes sure to wind an arm around you and put his fingers to work
  * He’s loud and unrestrained with the noises he makes, and you can’t help but do the same as he gives it to you so good
  * Sleeps in the next day. You have no choice but to do so as well, as he has indeed fulfilled his promise from the night before.
  * You know everyone heard the two of you when Harada high fives his friend later that day and several of the other men have trouble looking you in the eye



**Souma:**

  * Tries to act confident as he stumbles over lines that have clearly been fed to him by more experienced men, but is actually just blushing and adorable
  * You pull him into a kiss and he doesn’t need any more invitation than that
  * He can’t get the rhythm right though, so you just push him onto his back and ride him hard until he cums
  * This is a revelation for him
  * He stares at the spinning ceiling after and is convinced you’re a goddess come to life
  * Despite a pounding headache, is still in awe of you the next morning



**Yamazaki:**

  * Blushes as he apologizes for visiting at such a late hour
  * You’ve never actually seen him drunk before, and it takes you a few minutes to realize just how messed up he is
  * Starts talking about all the medical supplies that need restocking and the best way to organize them
  * Confused, you try to tell him that you appreciate his diligence, but work can wait until tomorrow
  * Looks at you for a moment before kissing you suddenly
  * Even while drunk, has an excellent grasp on anatomy and puts this to use to leave you both satisfied
  * Is eternally grateful the next morning when you offer to fetch him whatever he recommends as a hangover remedy



**Ignore the intro for these two:**

**Iba:**

  * Tries to be smooth about the purpose of his late night visit but is too drunk to pull it off convincingly
  * Eventually gives up and just flat out kisses you, putting all of his feelings for you into it
  * Goes down on you and it’s mind-blowing as always
  * Still gasping for breath as you come down from your peak, it takes you a moment to realize he’s passed out happily between your thighs
  * You try to move him further up on the futon, but he’s out cold
  * You settle for just pulling the covers down and snuggling up next to him
  * The next day, he winces a little at the morning light but other than that seems perfectly fine and very content as he remembers the evening



**Kazama:**

  * You’re a bit amused to find out that even demons like to go out drinking with their buddies from time to time
  * When he visits you that night, he fixes you with a look that leaves no doubt what he’s after
  * His hands are unusually gentle though as he unties the sash of your yukata
  * Spends an inordinate amount of time just kissing your face, ears and neck, almost as though he's… appreciating you?
  * You genuinely wonder if something is wrong with him as he buries his face against your breasts and growls that you’re so beautiful and he’ll stop at nothing to have you agree to be his bride
  * Normally gives it to you in a way that can only be described as fucking. That night, you gain an understanding of what it means to be made love to.
  * Is back to his usual arrogant and insufferable self the next day
  * Will never bring up what happened, and refuses to speak of it if you try




	3. Making you breakfast

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to Tumblr pumpkin-patch-cat for the prompt.

**Hijikata:**

  * He’s never had much time or inclination to cook for SOs in his life
  * Is clearly aggrieved by his lack of culinary abilities
  * You tell him you appreciate it all the same, even if his true skills lie elsewhere
  * Frowning and eager to have the attempt at food forgotten, he roughly pulls you close
  * By the time he’s finished giving you a demonstration of these other skills, it’s time for lunch
  * (You do the cooking this time)



**Okita:**

  * There’s. So. Much. Pepper.
  * You try not to say anything, but can’t stop your eyes from watering
  * His eyes narrow, clearly annoyed that you’re not delighted by his efforts
  * Says it’s fine and you’re just picky, trying a bite to show you
  * (It’s not fine, but he can’t bring himself to admit this)



**Saito:**

  * Sets down a simple meal in front of you and explains with a straight face that it’s important to start the day well
  * His expression grows tight as you tell him how touched you are that he would make you breakfast
  * Your yukata falls open slightly as you lean forward to try some of the food
  * He turns bright red and makes some excuse about being late for sword practice before hastily taking his leave



**Heisuke:**

  * Tried to make you omelet rice, but it’s all fallen apart and with burned patches
  * He looks so crestfallen, you push the food around on the plate until it makes a smiley face
  * You both share a laugh and decide to go out for breakfast instead



**Harada** **:**

  * Can’t help but stroke your hair as he wakes up next to you
  * His hand gradually drifts down your back, rubbing slow circles, drawing you out of sleep as well
  * His fingers start to drift over your hips, down to your curves, as he leans in to kiss you
  * You push him away reluctantly, explaining that you’re still a little sore from last night…
  * His hands immediately stop wandering as he gathers you up in a comforting hug instead, kissing the top of your head as he holds you to him
  * Eventually draws away but encourages you to keep sleeping, promising he’ll be back soon
  * You drift in and out of sleep until he returns, a plate of food in one hand and a cup of tea in the other
  * It’s a relatively simple breakfast, but you can’t help but describe the taste of it as ‘home’
  * Watches you with adoring eyes and a soft smile as you enjoy what he’s made for you
  * In this moment, he knows this is what he wants every morning for the rest of his life



**Nagakura:**

  * You wake up suddenly as he sits down heavily beside you and holds out a heaping plate of mostly meat and carbs
  * Does he ever have plans for your day together, so you’d better eat up everything he made to have energy for it all!



**Souma:**

  * The tray is piled high with every breakfast food you’ve ever expressed an interest in
  * You’re certain he’s been up since dawn making it all
  * He sits formally, his expression serious, his hands making tense fists on his lap as he awaits your judgement
  * You try a bite and it’s… amazing?
  * Confused, you try another bite… still beyond delicious
  * Is visibly delighted and relieved when you express your appreciation and how good it is
  * (Definitely has a few fingers bandaged from cuts and burns, but he considers it all worth it)



**Yamazaki:**

  * Someone has read up on nutrition
  * It’s a perfectly balanced meal
  * Everything is sliced and laid out with precision and perfection
  * The tea is a little bitter though
  * He blushes and looks away as he explains that it will help prevent any unintended consequences from the night before…



**Sanan:**

  * You had no idea he could cook like this
  * When you express your surprise, he just smiles that mysterious smile of his and tells you there’s a lot you don’t know about him
  * (The breakfast may or may not be from a local tea house, but you’ll never know for sure)



**Iba** **:**

  * You awaken to the soft light of morning and the smell of your favourite food
  * With a gentle smile, he sets down a tray of breakfast next to the futon
  * Asks how you’re feeling and keeps up a stream of pleasant small talk as you eat
  * After all he did for you last night though, you feel like you should be the one cooking for him…
  * Remembering the night before causes you to blush a little
  * He notices your thoughts immediately of course, and leans in close to brush a kiss against your lips
  * Will you tell him what you’re thinking? He can’t help but want to know so that he can ensure you keep making such a cute face…
  * You tell him, and the last of the breakfast is quickly forgotten



**Kazama:**

  * You wake up to the clanging of pots and kitchen utensils
  * He’s grown increasingly impatient and irritated that it’s not coming together as easily as you always make it seem, and now he’s all clenched teeth and a set off temper
  * You end up making breakfast in the end as he growls about how some things are beneath the dignity of demons




	4. Finding an inappropriate print in their room

**Intro:**

  * Everyone is busy in preparation for the latest headquarters move
  * You don’t have many possessions, so you finish packing your room quickly
  * You know one person in particular has been busy all day and is probably rushing to get his things together
  * You stop by his room and offer to help, which he accepts
  * You’re gathering up a stack of books when a piece of paper slips out from between them
  * Picking it up off the floor, you can’t help but stare
  * It’s a _very_ detailed print of a woman in a compromising position and a complete state of undress
  * You raise a questioning eyebrow at him as you hold up the print
  * His reaction is…



**  
Hijikata:**

  * You’ve never seen his face make that expression before
  * It’s the perfect cross of irritation and embarrassment
  * Grabs the print from your grasp and grumbles something about works of art and poetry from Shimabara before shooing you from his room
  * Make sure to note how admirable you find his patronage of the fine arts the next time the guys head off to Shimabara and you might get the faintest hint of a blush alongside a predictable scowl



**Okita:**

  * Your blood runs cold as he looks at you like he really will kill you this time
  * But then a rare blush rises on his cheeks and he just gets mean
  * What are you doing poking through his things anyway? You’re helping him pack up? Well he doesn’t remember asking for your help. Don’t you have better things to do? Why do they bother keeping you around anyway?



**Saito:**

  * Takes him a minute to realize what he’s looking at
  * Turns an alarming shade of red all the way up to his ears
  * When he manages to speak, swears up and down it isn’t his
  * (It honestly isn’t. Souji planted it in his room to see what would happen. He will be left forever wondering, as Saito will never tell a soul about this and you feel so bad for him you won’t either.)



**Heisuke:**

  * Tries to splutter out an excuse, but can’t think of one fast enough
  * Just settles for covering his face in shame and wondering out loud what he did to deserve this
  * You decide to laugh it off. He can’t help but laugh at the situation too, but he’s still a little sheepish.



**Harada:**

  * His cheeks turn faintly pink as he smoothly takes the print from you and tucks it in with some other items
  * Manages to barely skip a beat in the flow of your previous conversation though
  * You decide that if he’s not going to make a big deal out of it, you won’t either



**Nagakura:**

  * Nervously laughs and wonders a little too loud how something like that could have got into his things
  * Ask him with a straight face if that’s someone he knows from Shimabara and he’ll know you’re messing with him
  * His face is still a little red when he asks why you have to be like that? He thought you were friends!



**Souma:**

  * Instantly wants to die
  * Why hadn’t he given that back to Nomura yet??
  * Apologizes profusely that you had to see something so inappropriate
  * You wave a hand and tell him it’s fine - after all, it’s not like you don’t know it’s normal for guys to have things like this
  * Somehow, this only serves to make him even more ashamed



**Yamazaki:**

  * Is absolutely mortified, his whole face going red
  * He’s such a good guy, you actually feel really bad for pointing out what you found. It’s clearly a private item, after all.
  * You both end up apologizing to each other before you make some excuse to leave
  * (You come back a minute later, blushing fiercely as you hand back the print you forgot you were holding)



**Sanan:**

  * Calmly removes it from your grasp
  * Such things aren’t meant for the eyes of young ladies, are they?
  * Sends you on some pointless errand elsewhere to cover his ever so slight embarrassment



**Ignore the intro for these two…**

**Iba:**

  * His usual pleasant smile is replaced with a look of abject horror
  * He’d forgotten entirely that he’d kept that in a moment of weakness
  * Doesn’t know what to say so just deeply apologizes that you had to see something like that
  * Tries to forget the incident, but it becomes one of those embarrassing moments in his life that he remembers every so often out of the blue



**Kazama:**

  * The print is torn from your hands in an instant and you find yourself pushed roughly against the wall
  * He keeps you pinned in place with a hand planted beside your head and the terrifying intensity of his gaze
  * Demands that you tell no one of this. Better yet, it never happened.
  * Throws you out of his room and slams the sliding door shut behind you
  * Collecting yourself, you’re sure it’s the effect of seeing the explicit print that has your heart beating so fast. Certainly not the way he had you pressed against the wall, or the low growl of his voice as he told you exactly what to do…




	5. How they would be as Friends With Benefits

**Hijikata:**

  * Is conscious of his position of authority so you would need to be the one to suggest it
  * Knows how attractive he is so isn’t too surprised when you bring it up
  * Recognizes it would be a good way for him to blow off steam without needing to trek down to Shimabara
  * Turns out to actually be a pretty good FWB
  * Lays out firm ground rules from the start and is great at compartmentalizing
  * Expect no preferential treatment outside the bedroom
  * His work always comes first though, so you might not get it as often as you’d like



**Okita:**

  * A terrible choice for this!
  * Not because of any failings in the benefits department, but because he gets way too attached way too quickly
  * It’s also immediately apparent to everyone that something is going on between you two because he will:
    * Be physically affectionate in public
    * Get jealous and/or sulky if you flirt with anyone else
    * Stop threatening to kill you as much
  * You eventually find yourself in a relationship with him, but are not really sure how it happened



**Saito:**

  * Out of all the Shinsengumi guys, he’d be the least likely to do this
  * Not because of any moral objections, but because it wouldn’t occur to him to initiate such a relationship
  * Physical intimacy doesn’t come easily to him, especially not without an equally difficult to form emotional base
  * He’s so reserved and hard to read, it would be difficult for you to know if he would be receptive to anything either
  * You would definitely need to be the one to bring this up, and do so directly
  * Be prepared for a very long and awkward silence when you do, and likely also for flat-out rejection



**Heisuke:**

  * You have the friends part very solid before anything else
  * Starts when he’s confined to the compound as punishment for doing something stupid while the rest of the crew heads out to Shimabara
  * You’ll need to repeat your suggestion, as he’s certain he heard you wrong the first time
  * After a mutually fun first experience, you’re both eager to continue
  * Develops feelings for you after a while. Tries so hard to keep his cool, but ends up confessing.



**Harada:**

  * S-tier FWB
  * Has enough experience with women to know what he’s doing
  * Good at communicating and listening, and will take direction and change things up as you need
  * Is emotionally stable and laid back enough to recognize and adhere to the boundaries of your relationship
  * You both have fun and fulfilling sex and he saves a ton of money from not frequenting Shimabara as often. Everyone wins!



**Nagakura:**

  * The first time happens after you have a night of drinking together
  * Happens again when you’re hanging out together in his room
  * Just kind of goes from there and becomes a regular thing
  * You never really talk about what your relationship is
  * You’re definitely friends, and he has the strength and stamina to ensure you’re left very satisfied with the benefits



**Souma:**

  * How could you ever think this would be a good idea???
  * Might come about if you both make a pact to lose your virginity together _or_ you offer to help him lose his
  * Not the sort who can separate sex from love and catches feelings immediately
  * Ends very quickly in either a relationship or heartbreak on his part



**Yamazaki:**

  * Is extremely flattered when you bring up the idea
  * Also extremely flustered
  * Needs to take some time to think it through before agreeing
  * Him being sent away on lengthy espionage missions somewhat often helps you both maintain some emotional distance
  * Excellent sneaking abilities ensure your status stays on the down low from the rest of the group



**Sanan:**

  * Your interactions outside the privacy of your rooms don’t change one bit
  * No one will ever catch on to your arrangement
  * Adventurous and willing to try whatever you want
  * Keeps things professional even if your status as FWBs comes to an end, regardless of whatever his true feelings may be



**Iba:**

  * Would never be the one to suggest this, but agrees immediately if you bring it up
  * Knows he has feelings for you before you even start sleeping together
  * Views this as an opportunity to win you over romantically (also he just high-key wants to sleep with you)
  * Is exceptionally attentive in bed, so much so that you can’t help but find yourself persuaded towards his cause



**Kazama:**

  * Don’t expect the ‘friend’ part of the relationship to happen
  * Given his position as head of a major Demon clan, he’s never been lacking for eager partners before and will assume you’re more of the same
  * As a result, is kind of selfish in bed the first time
  * Gets extremely offended when you bring up that you need more focus on you in order for this arrangement to continue
  * Refusing to allow his pride and reputation to suffer this slight, absolutely fucks your brains out the next time
  * Ends up a surprisingly alright FWB. After the rocky start, the sex is hot beyond belief and everyone avoids feelings by having what you both consider to be irreconcilable flaws (ie. You’re a human, and he’s kind of a dick)




	6. Making you come for the first time / their reaction to it (Hijikata, Okita, Saito)

**Hijikata:**

  * You’re helping him ‘take a break from work’, sharing a kiss that’s quickly turning deep enough to distract him from the stack of correspondence and reports on the low table in front of him
  * You break away just long enough to implore him in a whisper to leave the rest of the work for tomorrow and go to bed, before turning your attention to suck lightly at a point on his neck that he seems to find particularly convincing
  * A growl low in his throat is all the warning you get before he pulls you in, his mouth on yours again
  * Pressed close so suddenly, you shift awkwardly against him, finally settling in to a comfortable position with your legs straddling one of his
  * He grabs your hips and pulls you even closer, causing you to brush just right over his firm and toned thigh. Even with clothing between you, the friction is so sudden you don’t have a chance to bite back a soft moan.
  * He looks surprised for only a second before grinning knowingly, his hands steadily guiding your hips to do it again
  * Watches patiently as you enjoy yourself on him, roughly whispering what this makes him want to do to you
  * Calls you a good girl as you really get into it. Being praised by _Hijikata_ of all people triggers something in your brain that has you just done, your hips desperately riding his thigh, eager to prove to him just how good you can be.
  * You can’t help but lean heavily against his chest after, panting to regain your breath, your legs still trembling
  * With his voice low, he murmurs that maybe he could be convinced to go to bed early after all…



**Okita:**

  * You’re riding him for the first time and he’s _perfect_
  * He’d teased you for days with words and touches, until it came as no surprise to either of you when you pushed him down onto his futon
  * You’re already enjoying yourself thoroughly when he moves one hand between your legs, a smirk on his face as his fingers have you quickly whimpering
  * For once he doesn’t open his smart mouth and say something to ruin the mood, just watches you smugly as you work yourself on him at an increasingly frantic pace, until you’re overwhelmed completely
  * You’re still reeling from your orgasm as he flips you over, his hips already moving against yours
  * Somehow this position is even better, and even though you’re still shaking and sensitive, he’s hitting that spot in you just right all over again
  * He doesn’t think he heard you loud enough the first time, he tells you with a dangerous grin, you’re going to need to do that again…



**Saito:**

  * Appears visibly lost the first time he gets you naked
  * Considering his usual economy of expression, this tells you all you need to know
  * You guide his hand at first, showing him how you like it, but he figures it out quick enough
  * His serious, focused expression stands in stark contrast to the crimson blush that has overtaken his face and ears completely
  * When you tell him to continue _just like that_ you may as well have given him an order - his fingers continue _exactly_ as you’ve instructed until you’re moaning under his touch, rolling your hips against his hand as the sensations overtake you
  * When you catch your breath, you realize he’s looking at you with a genuine smile like you’ve never seen before, his face a mix of surprise, pride, and awe
  * He quickly grows bashful under your satisfied gaze, but a trace of the smile remains as he’s unable to regain his usual stoicism




	7. Making you come for the first time / their reaction to it (the rest of the guys)

**Heisuke:**

  * Tries with his fingers first, but has no idea where he’s supposed to be touching, even with your instructions
  * Eventually decides he needs a closer look
  * Starts with his fingers again, but has heard enough drunken stories from Sano and Shin that he can’t help but be curious
  * Gives you a tentative lick and is encouraged enough to do it again when this causes you to softly sigh
  * It takes a while, but once he finds what makes you moan it’s not long before you feel it coming. You close your eyes and focus on the feeling of his eager tongue against you, your legs shaking as he gets you there.
  * He looks up at you after, shocked. Did you just…?
  * You can only nod, unable to speak, your thighs still trembling
  * Springs to his feet and punches the air, making a little victory cry
  * You’re a bit surprised by this sudden, exuberant reaction, but he has no hesitation in stating that you’re the first girl he’s made come
  * Asks if he can do it again - please?



**Harada:**

  * You’ve been cuddling and talking for what seems like hours, before light kisses turn heated
  * He doesn’t know if you’ve done this before or not, but it makes no difference - he’s going slow and attentive all the same
  * His hands are warm and sure as he learns your body, encouraging you to tell him what you like
  * Checks in with you at every step, making sure you’re comfortable with what’s happening
  * Uses your soft moans as a guide to find just the right angle of his hips
  * His hand drifts down between the slow press of your bodies, clearly knowing where to touch to make it even better for you
  * His pace is gentle but insistent, leading you to a steadily building sensation
  * Feeling you come apart beneath him has him losing himself too, breaking eye contact with a groan, the rhythm of his hips growing erratic as he spills himself in you
  * Holds you after, both of you out of breath, a little overwhelmed by what you’ve experienced together



**Nagakura:**

  * You worry you’ll hurt him when he first suggests it
  * He just laughs loudly and pulls you up where he wants you: straddling his face
  * With his strong arms holding you in place over him, his mouth bold against you, you realize he’s _definitely_ done this before and you’re about to be a grateful recipient of his enthusiasm for this position
  * You grab his hair and hold on for dear life as his mouth and tongue drive you absolutely wild, his hands encouraging your hips to grind down against him as you please
  * He doesn’t relent one bit as you cry out and hit your peak, lapping up your release
  * His face is an absolute mess after, but he’s grinning wide and proud. See? He _knew_ you’d like that!



**Souma:**

  * You’re both eagerly pressed together, tangling your limbs and getting as close as you can in a heated make-out session
  * Despite the clothing between you, you can feel how hard he is as you push your hips together
  * Wrapping a leg around him, you grind yourself closer, his cock providing just the right friction, even with your clothes in the way. You move your hips the way you like, rubbing yourself shamelessly against him.
  * This quickly gets him a little too excited, his eyes squeezing shut, his breath coming fast
  * You don’t want to stop though, feeling a familiar heat close to reaching its breaking point in you
  * You moan deeply into his kiss, unrelenting in your movements, and it’s too much for him
  * Hearing the groan he makes as he cums, feeling his hips moving against yours as he grips you tight and close, pushes you over the edge too
  * He’s immediately embarrassed, ashamed to have finished so quickly, before either of you have even taken off your clothes
  * You reassure him that it’s fine, and you really can’t judge since you got off too
  * He just blinks at you for a moment
  * Finally, the meaning of your words dawns on him
  * He’s still flushed with embarrassment, but is now grinning widely



**Yamazaki:**

  * When your activities together begin to reach a certain level of intimacy, reluctantly admits that while he has theoretical knowledge of female anatomy, he has no practical experience
  * You tell him not to worry and encourage him to sit back and watch - you’ll show him what to do
  * Watches speechless and overwhelmed as you relax on his futon, putting your fingers to work just how you like it, your legs spread enough for him to see how it’s done
  * Doesn’t take long before he all but begs you to let him try
  * Eagerly applies the lessons demonstrated by your fingers with his tongue, until you’re fully pleased with his learning
  * Blushes furiously when you ask him to show you how he likes it so you can deliver similarly satisfying results



**Sanan:**

  * Has you sitting in his lap as he checks over the Shinsengumi’s financial records
  * He’d promised you he was almost done, but you’re bored
  * You press yourself back against him and run your hands along his thighs, your touch straying higher than it should. He’s warm against you, and you can feel his lithe frame beneath his clothes. Biting your lip wickedly, you can’t help but wiggle against him, your hands moving too high again.
  * You’re a bit disappointed when he pays you no mind, so you continue your teasing touches
  * Pauses in his review of the documents to adjust his glasses, but instead of picking up the ink brush again, his hands settle on your thighs, mirroring your touches on him before one hand drifts high enough to have you gasp
  * Keep quiet, he tells you calmly, he’s almost done reading…
  * You bite your lip but can’t help but whimper as his hand finds its way into your clothes, rubbing against the place that has you squirming in his lap
  * Slows his touch right as your breath starts to catch in your throat and asks if you’ll be good until he’s done his work
  * You desperately promise to be _so, so good_ if he just gives you what you need
  * He can’t help but place kisses along your neck as he holds you to him, his fingers fulfilling his end of the deal
  * True to your word, you sit quietly after, catching your breath, as he calmly finishes reviewing the documents before turning his full attention to you



**Iba:**

  * Oh he has _dreamed_ of this
  * Lavishes kisses across every inch of your skin as he undresses you
  * Takes his time, not just to ensure you enjoy it, but also because this is the fulfillment of all his hopes and desires
  * You try to hide a certain part of your body that you’ve always felt insecure about. He notices, of course, and that part gets extra affection.
  * When he finally gets to his destination, gets his face right up in you, tasting you as much as he likes
  * His attentions have you already trembling before he even turns his attention to suck on your clit
  * Doesn’t mind that you pull his hair, and actually finds your lack of restraint both flattering and endearing
  * Comes to the realization that his happy place is between your legs, your thighs shaking as they squeeze tight around his head
  * Softly kisses the inside of your thighs as you catch your breath, in no rush for anything more, even though the way you were just calling out his name has him more turned on than he’s ever been



**Kazama:**

  * After he’s been particularly insufferable about the superiority of Demons over humans, you can’t resist pointing out that any physical advantages will cease to be relevant once the age of swords has passed
  * Doesn’t miss a beat when he tells you to use your imagination - strength and stamina are good for more than just sword fights
  * The suggestion in his voice tempts you enough to keep playing with fire
  * Stepping closer, you accuse him of arrogance. He counters that it would only be that if he didn’t have the skill to back it up.
  * You tell him that’s some big talk from someone who tried to resort to kidnapping to acquire a bride. He must not have been very convincing in… other areas.
  * Narrows his eyes and informs you in an even lower growl than usual that he could make you come so hard you’d be thinking about it for days
  * Something about the rumble of his voice throws all your judgement to the wind. You challenge him to either put up or shut up.
  * Without a moment’s hesitation, pushes you up against the wall and kisses you roughly
  * He lifts you up effortlessly, your back against the wall, very much in control of the situation. You begin to realize you may be out of your depth, but the thought of being completely at his mercy just makes you shiver and kiss him harder.
  * Thoroughly demonstrates his point about the many uses of Demon strength as he holds you steadily braced against the wall, one hand on your clit, angling his hips enough to hit that spot in you just right as he fucks you relentlessly
  * (He smirks the entire time, knowing exactly how good he’s giving it to you.)
  * After, as you’re still shattered by the several orgasms he’s wrung out of you, you realize with faint despair that the experiences human men can provide are now forever ruined in comparison
  * Is unbearably smug over the next few days as he catches you biting your lower lip when you look at him. You can’t help but be irritated as you find yourself recalling his words that you’d think about it for days. It seems Demons do keep their promises after all.




	8. Their reaction to getting their ass slapped in public

**Intro:**

  * You’ve grown comfortable together over the course of your relationship, so much so that you’ve come to know his playful side - the one that only truly emerges when you’re alone together
  * He’d just had a few rare days off-duty, so you’d spent the entire time together, thoroughly enjoying each other’s company
  * Now you’re both out and about in town on official business. While in a way it’s good to be back to routine, you can’t help but fondly recall the relaxing days you’d just shared.
  * He must feel the same, as he mentions something off-hand that would be completely innocuous to anyone listening. It has meaning to both of you though, and you instantly know it’s a cheeky nod to a private experience you’ve shared together - an inside joke that only makes sense within the context of your relationship.
  * In response, it feels so natural, so irresistible to draw your hand back as he turns away from you, ready to resume your business in town, before gleefully sending your palm hurtling towards the enticingly presented destination
  * Your hand meets his butt with a satisfying and resounding smack
  * It all happens so fast, it takes you a second to register your actions. You’ve certainly done it to him before… but never in public.



**His reaction is…**

**Hijikata:**

  * The world seems to quiet and still as you realize that you’ve just publicly spanked the Vice-Commander of the Shinsengumi
  * Dead. You’re so dead. Regardless of your relationship, there’s no doubt in your mind that this is the only possible outcome.
  * His eyes narrow and you’re frozen in place, awaiting his judgement. His jaw clenches as he glances around to see if anyone was watching.
  * It seems luck is with both of you though. You exhale at last as he finally turns away from you, shaking his head and muttering something about Edo women.



**Okita:**

  * You suck in a terrified breath as you realize what you’ve just done
  * His murderous gaze is one you haven’t had directed at you in quite some time
  * Before you can squeak out an apology, he steps in close, picks you up, and throws you over his shoulder
  * Proceeds to tickle you until you’re pleading with him to stop, tears in your eyes
  * You’re attracting stares from passersby, but he doesn’t care one bit as he thoroughly exacts his revenge



**Saito:**

  * His hand flies immediately to the hilt of his sword and you don’t realize until later how absolutely stupid it was to startle someone who has mastered the Iai style of swordsmanship - it’s only his self-control and presence of mind that saved you.
  * Blinks silently at you as he registers the situation, his hand falling away from his sword
  * You catch a flush of pink across his face as he turns and quickly continues on his way
  * Tries to sit you down that night for a serious talk about the need to maintain professionalism in public, but just gets flustered thinking about the event and can’t get the words out



**Heisuke:**

  * Without thinking, playfully steps around you and smacks your butt in return
  * Only realizes after he’s done it that you’re definitely still in public
  * Looks horrified for a moment, before you can no longer hold in your giggles
  * Takes you by the hand and hurries you to another street, both of you giving in to your laughter at last



**Harada:**

  * Eyes wide, he raises his eyebrows at you
  * Realizing what you’ve done, you hide your face in your hands, absolutely shocked and ashamed at your actions
  * He makes a noise somewhere between a sigh and a laugh and pats you on the head
  * A little embarrassment never hurt anyone, he says. His eyes are kind as always, and you’re left wondering how _he_ ended up the one consoling _you_ in this situation.



**Nagakura:**

  * His jaw drops as he looks at you in surprise, but it quickly turns into a grin
  * Begins to laugh so hard you can’t help but do the same
  * Gets one in on you later in return when you’re back at headquarters. Although it’s more of a light tap than anything, you can’t help but yelp in surprise. Asks with a grin if it hurt and shamelessly offers to rub it better.



**Souma:**

  * The shock and surprise are clear on his face
  * You instantly feel terrible, knowing he’ll never live this down if word gets back to the rest of the guys
  * Inwardly cringing at the thought of the teasing he’d undoubtedly endure, you quickly apologize and tell him he can revenge-spank you later if he wants.
  * Unfortunately this has the opposite effect than intended. He turns bright red and can’t meet your eyes, his mind flooded with thoughts of touching you as you’ve promised.



**Yamazaki:**

  * He jumps, startled, before immediately going red-faced once he realizes what you’ve done
  * Quickly pulls you off the main street, away from prying eyes
  * Appears to shake off his embarrassment as you resume your tasks for the day
  * You think he’s forgotten all about it, but that night when it’s just the two of you he sneak-attack spanks you right as you’re about to fall asleep. He apologizes, but even in the dark you can make out a hint of a playful grin.



**Sanan:**

  * Is perfectly still
  * Just _looks_ at you, before slowly arching one eyebrow
  * You bow deeply in apology, uncertain what else you can possibly do to make things right
  * He lets you squirm for far longer than necessary, before coolly informing you that you’ll be thoroughly… _punished_ … in kind that evening.



**Bonus! Intro doesn’t totally fit:**

**Iba:**

  * His eyebrows appear to be trying to make their way up into his hairline
  * Laughs awkwardly and clears his throat, his composure returning, before shrugging it off and suggesting that it would be best to be on your way
  * As embarrassing as it was, is inwardly _thrilled_ that you feel comfortable enough with him to have done it



**Kazama:**

  * You freeze - ah, it’s been a while since you felt the paralyzing chill of killing intent
  * Through clenched teeth, tells you that if he didn’t have the dignity of his Demon lineage to uphold, he would bend you over his knee right then and there
  * Storms off, leaving you behind with _that_ mental image. You’re certain it wasn’t his intention, but your blood runs hot at the thought of it. Perhaps you’ll remind him of your transgressions that evening…




	9. Reacting to you being forward in your desires

**Intro:**

  * He’s done something so utterly irresistible, yet again reconfirming why you’re with him
  * It sends a rush of heat through you, one that has your thoughts straying far from mere innocent kisses
  * Since you’re perfectly alone in the privacy of his room, you grab him by the collar and drag him in close, roughly whispering in no uncertain terms what you need him to do to you right that instant



**His reaction is…**

**Hijikata:**

  * Narrows his eyes and asks what you think you’re playing at?
  * You begin to worry you’ve gone too far, but suddenly his expression shifts into a sly grin
  * He’s the one giving orders around here, he reminds you, and proceeds to tell you just how things are going to go down…



**Okita:**

  * With a smirk, gloats over having driven you to such words
  * Encourages you to continue to share your thoughts as he fulfills your request, and will slow or stop his attentions entirely if you’re not forthcoming enough



**Saito:**

  * Oh no, he appears to have broken
  * Stares at you, quiet and still, his face growing progressively more red as the meaning of your words seeps in
  * Finally looks away and covers his face with his hands, too embarrassed to follow through



**Heisuke:**

  * Leans back, reeling from hearing such words from your mouth
  * After a moment, realizes what you’re asking for sounds like a pretty good time
  * Yes ma'am, he says with a grin, and happily gets to work



**Harada:**

  * Raises his eyebrows and gives a low, impressed whistle
  * Shakes off his shock quick enough though
  * Yeah, sure, he can do that…



**Nagakura:**

  * Claps his hands over your ears before realizing how futile this is
  * How do you even know words like that?
  * Is chagrined to learn that you’ve overheard his and Sano’s drunken ramblings enough to have picked up some things, but isn’t so put off for it to interfere with following through on your wishes



**Souma:**

  * Stares at you, completely still for a heartbeat
  * Makes a strangled noise as he suddenly hunches over, his hands covering the front of his hakama - he’s never gone so hard so fast, it’s almost painful



**Yamazaki:**

  * Goes pink and looks away for a moment, nervously running a hand through his hair
  * He’ll do his best to fulfill your desires, he tells you after a few calming breaths, but please don’t spring it on him like that



**Sanan:**

  * So forward, he muses out loud, a slow, dangerous smile spreading across his face
  * Is of course willing to acquiesce to your request, but he’ll need you to walk him through exactly what you want… In. Explicit. Detail.



**Iba:**

  * His eyes go wide, a bit taken aback
  * Gives a slightly uncomfortable laugh before saying he’s happy to indulge you anytime - there’s no need to resort to such language



**Kazama:**

  * Doesn’t miss a beat
  * Drags you in even closer, a hand tangling tight in your hair, forcing your face up to his
  * Growls a warning not to provoke him - you’ll get more than you bargained for…




	10. How loud they are in bed

**Hijikata:**

At his loudest when he’s giving you commands, his words delivered in a low but unquestionably firm voice. Finishes with a deep, restrained groan.

**Okita:**

Motor mouth of teasing and/or dirty talk. Occasionally necessary to kiss him to shut him up before he says something that pushes your buttons a little too much and kills the mood.

**Saito:**

If you manage to get a sound out of him, you’re blowing his mind. (But you’ll always hear his breath catch in his throat as the rhythm of his hips breaks.)

**Heisuke:**

Open and honest, it doesn’t occur to him to try and keep it down. Is he having a good time? He’ll straight up tell you. (Of course, you already know by the way he’s panting and moaning.)

**Harada:**

Whispered words of love and praise. Knows how to walk the line between making the right amount of appreciative noises and being quiet enough to maintain discretion.

**Nagakura:**

Completely unreserved in his enthusiasm for you. Expect liberal use of colourful language as he expresses how you’re making him feel, encouragement for literally everything you do, and loud, appreciative groans. He’s having a great time and you’re going to hear about it, as will anyone else nearby.

**Souma:**

Goes into the experience intending to be serious and stoic. Always ends up a mess of whimpers and moans.

**Yamazaki:**

Normally silent, until his breath comes too quick. Tries to stifle any noises he makes, but can’t help but cry out at the end.

**Sanan:**

Quiet. Too quiet. Just as you begin to wonder if he’s enjoying himself, comes out with some calmly purred line that’s just as elegant as it is downright filthy.

**Iba:**

Tries to be dignified and maintain control over his vocalizations. Gradually loses it bit by bit. Can’t hold back at the end and always ends up crying out as he reaches his peak.

**Kazama:**

King of dirty talk. Not because he’s especially skilled at it, but because with his voice he could read you a menu and it would leave you breathless. When he applies this to telling you what to do, how can you resist? The deep, uncontrollable groan he makes as he comes always rumbles through you in a way that’s unspeakably satisfying.


	11. Saying your name in bed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you’re just in the mood for something gentle, skip Souma and Sanan.

**Hijikata:**

  * It’s still early, but he has a busy day ahead as usual.
  * He sighs, already deeply weary despite a night’s rest, so you pull him in close, determined to offer whatever small respite you can.
  * With both of you lying on your sides, you wrap a leg around his hip, drawing him fully into your embrace. You fit yourselves together slowly, the press of your hips easy and right as the morning light spills over the two of you in his futon. But the pace soon turns more passionate, his breath coming quick as you roll him onto his back, riding him in earnest, determined to have him relax as best he can before the day’s inevitable trials.
  * Fuck, he whispers roughly, followed by your name - how did he get so lucky to find a woman like you?



**Okita:**

  * Normally so in control in the bedroom, you can tell he’s having trouble holding it together that night.
  * You’d teased him almost to completion with your mouth before he’d pushed you away and pressed you down onto your back.
  * Unable to resist tormenting him further, you clench the muscles in your core and are rewarded with a gasp as the rhythm of his hips stutters.
  * His eyes opening just enough to glare at you, your name comes out as a low, dangerous warning.
  * He’s not going to last much longer as it is, he all but hisses, and he _needs_ to make this good for you too…



**Saito:**

  * He’s not one to be vocal in bed, so you know you’re doing an excellent job blowing him when he has to bite back his groans.
  * His hands close into fists at his sides as you take him as far as you can in your mouth, pressing the flat of your tongue firmly along the underside of his shaft.
  * Finally stammers out your name as a warning right before he cums, trying to keep his voice down but for once failing completely. 



**Heisuke:**

  * He didn’t think it could be like this - all heat, fun, and unrestrained joy as he takes you on your knees.
  * You glance back at him over your shoulder, crying out in pleasure as he draws you towards him in time with the thrust of his hips.
  * Hands gripping you tight, he tips his head back and closes his eyes, calling your name a little too loud as he loses himself in the feel of you.



**Harada:**

  * You’re in his lap facing him, legs wrapped around his hips as he holds you close, rocking together in a slow, gentle rhythm.
  * You’ve never heard your name spoken like this - a pure expression of love as he whispers it against the side of your mouth, before raining soft kisses over every inch of your face.



**Nagakura:**

  * Gazing up at you, unspeakably gorgeous as you chase what you need, he says your name in encouragement, urging you to go as hard and fast as you need.
  * He doesn’t mind that you ride him as you like, using his body for your own pleasure. Quite the opposite in fact - you’re the hottest thing he’s ever seen, and it drives him wild to know he’ll have his chance to flip you over and fuck you as he likes once you’ve had your satisfaction.



**Souma:**

  * With your hands in his hair, you demand he say your name.
  * He tries to, and his muffled attempt sends the most delicious vibrations through you.
  * You can’t hear him, you insist, grinding your hips down on his face even harder, rendering his continued attempts to obey your wishes entirely futile.
  * Tries his very best to please you, lapping you up as you ride his face, your name coming out as little more than indiscernible moans.
  * You take pity on him eventually, rising up enough that he manages to stutter out your name as he gasps for air.
  * Good boy, you say, ruffling his hair before you lower yourself onto his face again.



**Yamazaki:**

  * You bite down lightly on the crook of his neck, wrapping your legs tighter around him, his back pressed against your breasts as your arms encircle him, your hands driving him absolutely mad.
  * With one hand cupping his balls, the other working smoothly over his shaft, you have him entirely under your control. Overcome with the onslaught of sensation, he can do nothing but lean back against you, his hands reaching behind to tangle in your hair. 
  * He squeezes his eyes shut, swallowing hard and biting his lip as he tries to refrain from crying out. That he still has the presence of mind to be wary of the thin walls simply will not do.
  * You suck hard at his neck, your hands increasing their pace, your grip tightening whenever you reach the head of his cock, thumb flicking over the tip.
  * He loses it completely, overwhelmed and desperate as he calls your name, shattering the quiet of the night.



**Sanan:**

  * It’s truly a sight to behold, he says with a whisper of cruelty in his tone, how beautifully red your skin becomes under the palm of his hand.
  * Bent over his knee, you twist to look at him and plead for more, but with your hands bound behind your back, your mouth gagged, your efforts only earn you another slap across your ass.
  * The strike lands so low, so close to where you need him to touch you, it leaves you trembling.
  * But he’s not without pity for the one he loves. His hand smooths over your smarting skin, down further until you’re hot and squirming in his lap, until finally he plunges his fingers into your wet heat, knowing just how relentless you like it.
  * Your name is a command on his lips as he reminds you that good girls don’t come until they’re told…



**Iba:**

  * With his eyes closed, he’s breathing hard, perfectly focused on maintaining the pace you need.
  * You arch your back and press as close to him as you can, wrapping your legs around him, drawing him in as deep as possible.
  * As you tighten around him, your whole body trembling, your name slips from his lips in wonder, like a prayer repeated with every thrust of his hips.



**Kazama:**

  * For once you’ve managed to maneuver yourself on top.
  * It’s a view you never thought you’d see: him beneath you, golden kimono parted to reveal the pale skin beneath, the crimson of his irises just barely visible around the pupils blown wide, the rapid rise and fall of his chest from your exertions so far.
  * It must be the novelty of the situation that gives you the daring required to grin wickedly, slow the roll of your hips, and entreat him to say your name.
  * He looks up at you, his expression proud. But for once this pride isn’t directed at himself - it’s for you.
  * You dare to hope to have him at your mercy, but your heart sinks as a low laugh rumbles through his chest.
  * Has you on your back before you even know what’s happening, your hands pinned down above your head, your breath almost knocked out of you.
  * Did you really think you could tell him what to do?, he asks, cruel and amused. An attempt, but a poor one. Let him show you how it’s done, so that you might stand a chance next time.
  * Now, he instructs as he slowly angles his hips just right, say his name…




	12. Saving you from a terrifying encounter

**Intro:**

  * Your day is largely unremarkable, spent reading in your room and indulging in other quiet hobbies
  * You’ve just stood up for a quick stretch when you see it out of the corner of your eye: something dark against the tatami, far too big, and skittering in a way that’s straight out of a nightmare
  * The hairs at the back of your neck begin to stand and you let out a blood-curdling scream
  * It moves - is it coming closer?! - and you shriek again in terror, stamping your feet in a futile effort to deter its unrelenting advance
  * Before the situation can become even more dire, your man bursts into your room like a saviour, hand on the hilt of his sword
  * Eyes wide, arms flailing in the direction of the horror, you barely manage to get your words out…
  * _There’s a bug in your room!_



**His reaction is…**

**Hijikata:**

  * His face instantly slides into the look of unimpressed disapproval you’ve seen him level at his subordinates too many times to count
  * Grits his teeth, turns on his heel, and stalks away to attend to more pressing matters
  * (Cares about you enough though that he soon sends Saito over to do the dirty work)



**Okita:**

  * Doubles over laughing, tears springing to his eyes as you grow increasingly panicked over something so insignificant
  * Shaking his head, leaves you to fend for yourself
  * Agrees to let you sleep in his bed that night - it’s the least he can do with the creature still on the loose. Of course, doesn’t miss his chance to brush a fingertip lightly across your back, laughing loud as you spring from the futon and shake out the covers in a panic.



**Saito:**

  * For an instant, looks incredibly weary at the prospect of having to take yet another life
  * Nonetheless, steps forward and dispatches the insect with ruthless efficiency
  * Gives you only a perfunctory nod before returning to his work



**Heisuke:**

  * What, did this little guy scare you?
  * Picks it up and lets it run across his hand, laughing at the tickling sensation of its legs against his skin
  * Tries to show it to you, claiming there’s nothing to be scared of, but quickly relents in the face of your panicked protests and finds a new home for it out in the courtyard



**Harada:**

  * For just a moment you think he might be holding back laughter, but that can’t be true - surely he’d never laugh at you for being in such a perilous situation!
  * Reassures you that everything will be fine, and then promptly squishes the bug
  * Before leaving, checks all the corners of your room to make sure there’s nothing else that might cause you distress



**Nagakura:**

  * Before you even finish your words, takes off his sandal and lobs it across the room
  * It lands with a perfect smack, crushing the creature with a single, forceful blow
  * Strides forward to pick up his sandal and put it back on without a second thought
  * Gives your ass a firm squeeze on his way back out the door and tells you not to get too lonely while he’s busy
  * You’re so impressed with his quick action and impeccable aim, you’re not even mad that he left you to clean up the splattered remains of the crushed insect



**Souma:**

  * Determination flares in his eyes - his time to prove his worth to you has come!
  * Is entirely serious as he faces down his opponent. Swallows as he looks at the creature, steadying himself. Unfortunately, it proves too wily for him, deftly evading his efforts to end its life. Finally slipping through a crack between the tatami and the wall, the insect makes its escape.
  * With a deep bow of apology, he offers to stay with you that night in case of the creature’s return. You accept, but neither of you sleep well, clinging to each other as your dreams turn to nightmares of skittering legs lurking amidst shadows.



**Yamazaki:**

  * Briefly appears bemused by the reason you need his help, before springing into action
  * Swiftly kills the bug, taking care not to leave a mark on the tatami
  * His expression is stone-faced as he asks if you require any other assistance. You shake your head, suddenly a little ashamed at having made such a scene, and there’s the briefest glimmer of laughter in his eyes before he takes his leave to continue with his actual responsibilities.



**Sanan:**

  * Looks at you, blinking slow enough that no words are required to communicate exactly what he thinks of the situation
  * You shift uncomfortably, caught between his silent judgement and the many-legged horror haunting your room
  * At last he sighs, steps forward, and rids you of the unwelcome intruder
  * Gives you one last look of chilly disapproval before heading back to his work



**Bonus! (Intro doesn’t fit)**

**Iba:**

  * His expression softens instantly when he realizes the issue
  * Gives your arm a gentle squeeze before determining the best method to resolve the situation
  * Carefully catches the bug between a cup and a piece of paper and deposits it safely outside
  * Promptly returns to your side, ever-concerned with your comfort and well-being



**Kazama:**

  * Hand falling from his sword, his face settles into an expression of pure derision
  * Looks at you
  * Looks at the insect
  * Looks back at you
  * Leaves without a single word, a scowl etched across his features
  * You’re left considering your options - does this warrant moving to a new room entirely? - when you hear a casual greeting from over your shoulder.
  * You spin around and come face to face with a familiar grin
  * The one and only Shiranui moves to stand beside you and asks what’s got you in such a twist
  * You barely have time to gesture before he does a quick-draw, picking off the hapless creature with pinpoint accuracy
  * Holsters his gun with a flourish, gives you a mock salute, and promises to catch up more later
  * Leaves you a little shocked at what just happened - you’re safe, but now utterly perplexed as to how to deal with the still-smoking hole in your bedroom floor.




End file.
